Griffe
by Narcisse
Summary: 44e défi du Poney Fringant. Entre les murs de Gondolin, un jeune garçon s'adonne à quelques jeux d'enfants avec une bien curieuse partenaire.


**Notes : **44e défi du Poney Fringant, sur « La première vie de Dard ». Je me suis intéressée à l'existence de cette dernière, du temps de Gondolin…

Petites précisions de vocabulaire : _Heledir_ signifie « martin-pêcheur » (non, je n'étais pas très inspirée pour trouver un nom), et _Gammas_ « griffe ».

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Griffe**

o

Heledir pénétra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. La pièce était calme et déserte, plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Sans un bruit, il ouvrit l'armoire en bois d'ébène, plongea la main entre deux étoffes soyeuses ; ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'étui gainé de cuir.

Un sourire fleurit sur son visage, et il disparut aussitôt, armé de son précieux butin.

Il parcourut en courant quelques couloirs, dévala une volée d'escaliers, évita de justesse les hautes silhouettes qui le croisèrent sans le voir au détour d'un croisement. Il se réfugia enfin dans une alcôve, au creux des murs de pierre blanche de Gondolin la Belle. Alors, à l'abri des regards, il put sortir de son fourreau sa complice endormie.

Heledir était encore trop jeune pour manier de véritables armes ; on le lui avait bien assez répété. Pour autant, il s'était lassé des vulgaires épées de bois depuis quelques années. Aussi, cédant à son impatience toute enfantine, avait-il commencé à emprunter en cachette cette nouvelle compagne de jeux. Il s'agissait d'une simple dague, quoique fort belle, forgée par les plus talentueux Maîtres de la cité ; toutefois, entre ses mains, elle se transformait en une fabuleuse épée.

Armé de cette lame merveilleuse, il laissait derrière lui le jeune garçon naïf qu'il était, pour devenir un guerrier fier et courageux dont on chantait les exploits, à l'image des grands chevaliers de son temps. Abrité au sein des ailes délaissées d'Ondolindë, il marchait, en conquérant, dans les pas d'Ecthelion de la Source et de Glorfindel, seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or. Sous les hautes voûtes de marbre peint, il combattait les armées monstrueuses de Melkor, le Noir Ennemi du monde, mourant parfois bravement au combat, en défendant l'auguste cité des Noldor. Et, de temps en temps, il partait même terrasser un féroce dragon tapi dans les ombres, ou sauver quelque princesse capturée et emprisonnée au sommet d'une tour élevée.

Toute lame couronnée d'exploits se devait de porter un nom. Aussi, telle Orcrist ou Glamdring, ses illustres aînées, Heledir avait baptisé sa fidèle épée. _Gammas_, l'avait-il appelée, car elle était aussi tranchante et affûtée que les griffes aiguisées d'un chat.

D'apparence innocente, ces récréations clandestines prenaient, en vérité, l'allure de véritables séances d'entraînement. L'atmosphère lourde d'interdit qui les nimbait, lui et sa muette partenaire, leur conférait certes une ivresse savoureuse, mais il lui fallait redoubler à chaque fois de prudence et de discrétion pour ne pas risquer la découverte, ni subir l'ire paternelle. De même s'était-il bien vite aperçu que le fil acéré de Gammas délivrait des morsures cruelles et cuisantes. Ainsi, Heledir la maniait avec une précaution soigneuse, gagnant par l'occasion adresse et prestesse.

Emergeant de ses rêveries, pleines des aventures formidables qui l'attendaient ce jour, Heledir rangea vivement la dague dans son écrin et sortit de sa cachette, dès qu'il se fût assuré que la voie était libre. Il passa furtivement devant les portes entrouvertes d'une vaste salle, où le bruissement cristallin des rires et des voix se mêlait à la mélodie éthérée d'une harpe, sous les parois de pierre. Il entendit résonner, par-delà les murs, le carillon cuivré d'une cloche qui annonçait les heures. Il se dissimula derrière le drapé d'un voilage sombre lorsqu'il croisa deux Elfes qui conversaient calmement.

Et, ce faisant, s'éloignant des places fréquentées de Gondolin, il parvint enfin à un immense couloir isolé, bordé de piliers finement sculptés de feuilles et de fleurs gracieuses. Galvanisé par ce décor grandiose, il raffermit sa prise sur Griffe, endossa mentalement sa parure de chevalier, et se mit à courir, tournoyant et virevoltant, luttant contre ses ennemis invisibles, enchaînant lestement frappes et esquives. Le soleil irradiait paresseusement au travers des hautes fenêtres, et Heledir admira les reflets chatoyants qui miroitaient sur l'acier ciselé. L'oreille distraite, il ne fit guère attention au chant du cor qui sonna soudainement au loin.

Alors, pour la première fois de toute sa petite vie, il vit la lame briller d'une pâle lueur bleue.

* * *

Petit rafraîchissement de mémoire, pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié. Dard est une dague forgée par les Elfes de Gondolin. Comme la plupart des lames de manufacture elfique, elle luisait d'une lumière bleue en présence d'Orques… La cité de Gondolin a été attaquée par les troupes de Morgoth, menant à sa chute à l'été 510 du Premier Âge.


End file.
